


on blood, you made me

by orbitingrose



Series: The Unlikely Adventures of Bitchface and Go Fuck Yourself [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat Wonwoo, F/F, Familiar Wonwoo, M/M, Telepathic Bond, Witch minghao, Witchcraft, Witches, Wonhao, implied soonwoo, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitingrose/pseuds/orbitingrose
Summary: a powerful entity arrives at the store





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably mistakes lol sorry for that but this series is somewhat a brain fart hahahaha.

Another slow day for the shop and Wonwoo is happy to get his beauty nap, all he ever actually does is nap during day time, Minghao is reading a book of spells studying a certain spell for one being that Wonwoo doesn't really care to know about since he's sure the witch will tell him all about it, even if he hears the words in his head. 

Their surroundings turn orange and Wonwoo opens one eye to see the sky turning dark, it's almost closing time. He stretches on the window sill he was napping on and jumps down to stretch a little more. He hums a tune in his head that Minghao can hear in his head making the witch sing the song out loud, Wonwoo slowly looks up at his witch noticing that he isn't looking at Wonwoo at all. 

They need to learn how to stop hearing the other's thoughts for privacy purposes whenever it would come. 

Wonwoo licks his fur when he hears that one of the ingredients for the spell is something like a creature's fur or whatever at that moment he could suddenly feel a tingling sensation which makes his thoughts silent as Minghao felt the magic too. They both look at the door of the shop waiting for the being to enter one with caution and one with a gentle smile. 

The door opens and a man walks in clad in a huge black hoodie and ripped jeans, his boots hit the floor heavily with no effort on the being's part. He stops at the middle of the shop and removes his hoodie and reveals a smiling face, red eyes fading to their normal brown tone. 

Wonwoo's eyes widen once he realized what the being is. 

He stares at the man that was standing with such elegance he has only ever seen on his witch. The smell of iron and the magnetic pull the familiar feels in the presence of this man is exactly the same feeling he has for Minghao.

Never in Wonwoo's hundred thousand years of being "alive" has he ever seen a perfectly functioning 'Sanguine,' it's simply the most difficult being you can create. The fact that the man is standing there breathing and having the same exact aura as Minghao baffles Wonwoo but the Sanguine himself also has his own personal aura.

Just how powerful is Minghao to create such a functional Sanguine?

 

Sanguine's are made using an almost dead body and your own blood. What makes it so difficult to do is that your vessel was a living person, the soul will know when a witch wants to use the body. There is a high possibility that the soul will reject the offer and the body will just rot away normally and there is also a possibility where the soul has agreed but the body will just rot. 

A Sanguine is technically bonded to the person that saved them from their death and will forever serve that person until they die in which a Sanguine dies with them. 

It takes several months for the process of creating a perfect Sanguine which are quite rare and the one Wonwoo is looking at right now is very perfect.

"Soonyoung! You're here early, the task finished faster than expected, huh?" Minghao hugs his Sanguine tight enough to look like he's choking him but the Sanguine smiles brightly and hugs his witch equally tight. Wonwoo finds it a little funny.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly smooth, the vampire coven were pretty nice their new leader is definitely making the coven better than their previous one." 

Soonyoung starts to feel awkward because of the amount of attention Wonwoo is giving him, the cat has been staring at him since he arrived and it was starting to make the Sanguine uncomfortable. He knows who the cat is, he felt a shift in his master's magic at some point in his travel which he immediately thought that Minghao finally got a familiar. Soonyoung thinks he's one too but a familiar is different from a Sanguine, as Minghao so carefully explained to him. It's a little complex to explain in detail and Soonyoung would rather ask Minghao to tell his familiar to stop staring at him with such intensity that makes him feel wary of every move.

"Wonwoo." Wonwoo snaps out of it when the witch says his name and treads behind the counter to pull out the robe that they always kept there whenever the familiar shifts into his human form.

They hear a gasp from Soonyoung which makes them look at him slightly worried but not worried enough to think that something was wrong with the Sanguine. 

"Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?" Minghao stays quiet as he waits for Wonwoo to say something, he doesn't know if Jeon Wonwoo is his Wonwoo as he never told Minghao his full name yet. 

Who would have thought the boy Wonwoo saved back then would become his witch's Sanguine? 

 


	2. Hitsuzen (必然)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read

"Master–"

"I told you, you can call me Minghao."

"Minghao, how is Wonwoo here? He... He shouldn't even be alive? Did something happen while I was finishing off the order for you?"

Minghao pours the tea in Soonyoung's cup and places the jar of moon lustre he had instead of regular sugar to further calm the Sanguine down. It wasn't only pretty but helps Soonyoung regenerate energy from being away from the shop for so long, the witch smiles seeing him brighten up immediately seeing the moon lustre beside his cup of tea.

Soonyoung forgets how he was feeling confused over Wonwoo being alive and proceeds to pour a generous amount of moon lustre in his tea and stirs. The tea shines golden as Soonyoung continues to stir, it fills both of them with joy seeing the lustre dance around the liquid.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Huh?" Soonyoung lifts his head up to look at Minghao, his face straight with no emotion, the face that brings most people a sense of being of lower rank than him and they probably are.

"Why do you think Wonwoo shouldn't be alive?"

Soonyoung couldn't say anything and just stare at Minghao with confusion, obviously Wonwoo shouldn't be alive because he met him about 200 years ago that's not an age possible for a human— he... Isn't human...

"What is he... if not human?" Soonyoung said, heart racing when it doesn't even beat for the living. His master is proud of Wonwoo as much as he is with Soonyoung, he knows for the beating heart he feels is half of his master's.

Minghao leans down to have his face close to Sooyoung's, his fingers elegantly guides his Sanguine's face closer to him, he's used to it now, the sensuality and grace that comes with Minghao's every move but that doesn't mean he isn't hot and bothered by it. Maybe it's because of their connection or maybe he is still not used to it but Soonyoung knows you can never lie once your trapped in those all knowing eyes.

"What do you think?"

Minghao leans closer and places his ears where he can hear Soonyoung utter what being his little cat is.

The moment breaks as they hear Wonwoo ask Minghao to stop teasing his Sanguine, they both look at Wonwoo one with confusion and one with a gentlesmile and seductive eyes.

"Man, you really like teasing the heck out of everyone, huh?"

"It's not my fault everyone that sticks to me are cute."

Wonwoo sighs, it's 2am in the morning and everyone's energy is as high up as the tallest mountain in this world. They're all connected in some way or another and with that the shop is probably in it's full power, the wards strong when it was just time for it to be replaced, the spell that hides the shop to beings who have no use to see it, everything is fully cleansed and recharged.  
And all because Minghao teased his Sanguine with Wonwoo as the subject.

Hitting two birds with one stone.

Soonyoung finally comes back from the hazy headspace Minghao lead him to and sees Wonwoo scratching the back of his head in the body that he knows of.

The witch already seated across Soonyoung sipping on the tea while he waits for the next action his two helpers will take as he basks in the comfort and energy of the shop. He is sure to be safe without recharging his spells and wards tonight, having all of himself in one place is definitely something most rebel spirits wouldn't dare come near. And having his familiar and Sanguine with him, the two beings he shared a piece of him with, he's definitely full of spiritual prowess. 

He doesn't want to sleep, he wants to work on the spell orders or wait until something happens but he knows tonight isn't the time. Tonight the three of them need to rest for Minghao can feel that another being as powerful as him is arriving soon.

Although he is sure that whoever that is, doesn't even know he has a powerful ability.

"How have you been, Wonwoo?"

Soonyoung doesn't know how to approach Wonwoo anymore, he is sure the man has changed and matured after being alive for so long. But if this is the Wonwoo he knows then it's possible he's still that idiot he hates.

Minghao chuckles and stands up finishing off his tea "You guys talk it out or not, I'm going to bed. Good night to both of you," he walks over to Soonyoung and kisses his forehead then walks over to Wonwoo, bumping his nose gently on his hair then nuzzles his fluffy black hair.

Once the witch disappears Soonyoung got up and walks up to where Wonwoo was standing.

" Where the fuck have you been?"

"I don't appreciate you all up on my face cussing me out."

"You deserve it."

"Do I? To be honest with you I don't even know who you are. If we knew each other when we were humans then that's something I've forgotten in exchange for this wish that I definitely didn't think through."

Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo to see if he was lying, but his aura rings with truth and it makes the Sanguine feel stupid. If Wonwoo didn't remember the time he was a human then he definitely forgot about everything they've done together.

A thing of the past that existed and was never will be is.

"Although, I have this strange feeling like I should tell you this."

He watches as Soonyoung looks at him with sadness and confusion swirling around his eyes, it wasn't a look that Wonwoo felt that should be on this man's face. He felt as if he needed to protect him, tease him, make fun of him and praise him. It's so familiar yet foreign to Wonwoo that he remembers what Minghao told him the other day.

_'We have two ways to store memories without having to keep some type of tool with us to remember. One is our mind and the other our body. What your mind can't remember can be remembered by your body.'_

He holds Sooyoung's hand while caressing his knuckles with his thumb he thinks that maybe a memory should have popped up on his head by now but it doesn't so he follows his body instead. He hugs the man and pats his back gently when he heard a a small quiet sob, whoever he was to this man when he was a human, Wonwoo hopes Soonyoung would move on.

It's true that living for so long and having your humanity taken away from you will change you but he doesn't particularly feel any regret. He thinks not even his old self regretted what happened to him.

"I don't regret whatever happened. I'm happy now."

Soonyoung sobs harder hiding his face on Wonwoo's shoulder, those words were the one thing he hoped to hear. He wished it hard to see Wonwoo again no matter the circumstances and he wants to think that Wonwoo probably wished they could meet again.

Futher into the shop, inside the bedroom, Minghao wipes away the tears that were falling. With a smile, he holds on to the charm that meant so much to Soonyoung when they first met, it served as his payment for letting him live more years.

That and his life loyalty. Once Minghao dies he dies with him.

He sets the charm inside a box and places it on his bedside table. Turning the lights off he then lies down on his side hoping Soonyoung can finally relax after this.

"There really is no such thing as coincidence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know where I took inspiration from, huhu I love you.
> 
> twt: @orbitingrose  
> anitwt: @suncatcherhobi  
> tumblr: orbitingrose
> 
> Ps: happy wonwoo day uwu

**Author's Note:**

> I made the (creature? Being? Entity?) Sanguine thing it literally just means blood.
> 
> I was looking for supernatural beings that fit what I wanted and nothing came up so I created the Sanguine ayyyyeee.
> 
>  
> 
> twt: @orbitingrose (this is new, I needed an acc for whatever multifandom acc i guess)  
> @bwihobi_ (my main, mainly bts)


End file.
